


appetite

by littleleotas



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, confectionery pursuits entirely separate from smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: Shepard cheers Garrus up after a long day at work.





	appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts).



> The splendiferous Beetle gave me a prompt about baking something together, which this only vaguely resembles, but I suspect that's okay.

Garrus’s steps were heavy as he exited the elevator. His feet dragged, scuffing his shoes as he trudged toward home. The reluctance in his step was counterintuitive, almost, as he wanted nothing more than to be home that very moment – hours ago, really; it was the act of getting there he resented, that there still existed steps between him and his bed.

He pushed his weight into the hand that held the key card at the scanner, tipping his balance forward. The door opened and he stumbled through. It took him a moment to reorient himself; the lights in the apartment were neither too bright nor too low, but somehow it was still too much after staring at a computer screen all day. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and Shepard sat on the couch in front of it, her ankles crossed on the coffee table. She looked up from her book and over her shoulder.

“Hi, honey!” she chirped.

“Hey,” he said, exhaling in a weary sigh.

Her smile turned to a frown in a flash, and she scrambled to her feet as she tossed her book on the table.

“What’s wrong?” she said, walking over to meet him.

He hadn’t progressed more than two steps into the apartment, and when she reached him and put her arms around his neck, rising to her toes to reach up to him, he dropped his bag and held her tightly to him.

“Just a long day,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Mm,” she hummed, squeezing him before letting go and sinking back on her heels. “I know how to help.”

“Do you?” he purred, sliding a finger underneath her shirt. Her skin underneath was warm and soft, comforting and inviting.

She laughed breathily, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to his. “Okay, I know two ways to help.”

“Do I get a vote on which one comes first?” he asked, the rumble in his subvocals betraying his preference.

“Nope,” she smiled, drawing back from him. She turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen.

The straining ache of desire in his chest seemed to plummet in his confusion, and he followed Shepard into the kitchen like a worried puppy. “Shepard?” He turned the corner into the kitchen to see Shepard standing on her toes, reaching to take things down from the top of the cabinet.

“Fudge!” she said, grinning at him as she took a bag of chocolate chips out of the cabinet. “I found all these dual-chirality ingredients and saved them for just such an occasion.”

She bent over at the waist to take a bowl from the lower cabinet. Garrus tried to swallow and clear his throat at the same time, choking and coughing. Shepard stood up, holding the bowl and frowning.

“You okay?”

“Fine,” he wheezed, waving a hand to dismiss the concern.

Her worried frown turned to a smirk and she turned around toward the fridge, swaying her hips gently as she walked.

Garrus squinted, his eyes locked onto her ass. “Are you doing that on purpose?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said sweetly, taking the butter out of the fridge. She turned to the counter, closing the fridge door behind her with her foot.

He chuckled darkly underneath his breath, folding his arms on the raised bar and leaning forward to watch her cook. He told himself he could enjoy the wait, savour the sight of her in those tiny black shorts and loose white tank top, think about how it will feel to pull that shirt over her head and run his fingers up her stomach and over her breasts-

He cleared his throat again, willing the pounding of blood in his ears to silence.

She stirred the chocolate in a glass bowl over a pot of simmering water, casting him a sideways glance and a smile. “I’m sorry if this isn’t any good, by the way. You know how these dual-chirality things go.”

Garrus shrugged. “It’s the thought that counts.”

“That’s sweet. It’s not true, but it’s sweet.”

They looked at each other with matching grins, turning away with likewise matching ringing laughter. Shepard stuck a finger in the batter and sucked the chocolate off her finger, humming thoughtfully. “Not bad, actually.” She stirred the batter again slightly too vigorously and chocolate splashed onto her collarbone, eliciting from her a small noise of surprise.

Garrus pushed off the counter and sauntered around the counter to Shepard. “Allow me,” he murmured, his subvocals rumbling. She turned toward him as he snaked his hands around her waist, lowering his head to slowly lick the chocolate off her skin. She tilted her head back, giving him easier access.

“Mmm,” she hummed, leaning forward encouragingly. His tongue continued up her neck. The chocolate hadn’t tasted bad, he thought, but it didn’t taste nearly as good as she did: the slight salty tang of sweat, the faint undercurrent of her fruity body scrub. It wasn’t objectively attractive, but the association with her made it so; It wasn’t the way she tasted – it was that it was her he was tasting.

She gasped as he gently nipped at her earlobe. “Oh,” she moaned before continuing in a gravelly voice, “You’re going to make me burn the chocolate.”

“Mmm,” he hummed into her neck as she turned back to the stove. He shifted behind her, kissing her neck as she turned the stove off and lifted the bowl off the pot.

“I need to put this in that pan,” she said, gesturing toward it. He tightened his arms around her waist. She laughed. “I’m going for it.”

“Okay,” he said.

She waddled sideways, laughing as Garrus stayed glued to her back, taking each sidestep with her.

“You’re such a dork,” she giggled as she poured the chocolate in the pan. “Wanna come to the fridge, too?”

“Right behind you,” he purred with another kiss at her neck.

“Always,” she said fondly. They waddled back over to the fridge and Shepard set the pan on a shelf. As she closed the door behind her, she turned into Garrus’s embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Now,” she murmured into his mouth between kisses. “What do you think we can do for two hours?”

His hands slid down to her ass and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up. She kissed him, her tongue darting into his mouth in a practised route avoiding his teeth, as he walked them toward the bedroom – and directly into the door frame.

“Ow,” she laughed.

“Sorry,” he said softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said dismissively, returning her focus to his mouth. “Carry on.”

He set her down on the bed a little gingerly, apologetically, and her smirk indicated she knew why.

“I’m fine, don’t beat yourself up,” she whispered, pulling him down by the shirt as she lay back. He settled himself on her between her legs, her hands lazily making their way around his waist to his back and pressing him close. Her lips pressed against his mouth, in a way that didn’t quite work but felt right all the same, and he felt the day’s tension evaporate as he lost himself in her warmth. Her body moved underneath him, rocking into him slowly and rhythmically – not in neediness, but in enjoyment of being together with nothing in the world to do but touch.

He pulled back, taking in the sight of her flushed, languid, and smiling. He forgot, sometimes, how long he had loved her before he saw her at ease, how long it had taken for the world to rise from her shoulders. A rough day at the Embassy re-settling the galaxy they’d saved together paled in comparison when he remembered her lying on the shower of her cabin on the Normandy sobbing at the loss of friends in the Reaper War. All of that seemed worlds away now, with her smiling up at him in their bed safe on the Citadel. Safe.

He leaned in for one more kiss before pulling back again, pushing her shirt up to reveal her stomach. She laughed as he kissed the soft skin, his mandibles tickling her as they brushed across her. He lifted his head, giving her a rakish smile, and she held his face between her hands, bringing him to her lips for another kiss. His hand braced against the cool skin of her stomach and she moaned quietly into his mouth. His hand slipped around to her back, closing the space between them as she arched into him. Heat rose around them, like a bubble created by their contact, and Garrus was almost surprised he couldn’t physically see it surrounding them as he felt it overwhelm him.

He was glad to see he wasn’t the only one feeling the heat when Shepard reached down, pulling her shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside. He clambered off the bed to take off his uniform as she kicked her shorts off. The cool air that hit as he stood up was refreshing for a moment, but he quickly missed the warmth. He slid back into bed next to her and she pressed her body flush against his. His subvocals loudly rumbled beneath a moan, and he buried his face in her neck, nipping gently at the skin there. Each point of contact between their bodies hummed with a current of electricity, spurring his blood to run fast and hot in his veins.

His fingers skated over her body, tracing the curving line from her shoulder, down her torso to her hips and back up. The tip of his finger made lazy circles around her nipple until she arched her back, pressing her breast into his hand. He took the hint, gently pinching her nipple and running his fingers over the hardening tip as he kissed her neck.

“Dunno how much longer I can take it slow,” he growled into her neck. He glanced down, watching her chest rise and fall erratically as her shallow panting filled his ears. He gripped her hip, trying to match his movements to her rhythm. He felt the wet heat from her against his groin and his plates moved to open in response.

“Oh, not yet,” she whispered. “Fuck-“ She pried his hand off her hip and moved back from him, looking into his eyes with naked desire in her gaze.

“What do you want?” he asked, more of a plea than a demand.

“I want – want to sit on your face,” she panted. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” he murmured, moving onto his back as she rose to her knees. She moved to straddle him as he pushed an extra pillow under his head, unable to take his eyes off her statuesque form hovering over him, flushed from contact.

She gave him an inquisitive look and he responded with a nod. She moved her knees to either side of his head, bracing an arm on the headboard as he gripped her thigh with one hand. His long tongue reached her before she could lower herself and she gasped in pleased surprise. Her knees slid, and her slick heat enveloped him. She rocked against him, panting as he worked her clit deliberately slowly. He could barely find a rhythm to keep, the tip of his tongue slipping with each restrained flick. He sped up, then slowed, repeating the variance until her panting, shallow breaths held time with her hips. He felt her tension ease and slipped his tongue inside her, pressing deeper with each movement of her hips.

“Fuck,” she whispered, and he hummed with satisfaction as more of her wetness hit his mouth. He returned each thrust of her hips with a thrust of his tongue. She began to feel hot, not just warm to the touch of his tongue, and he could feel a sheen of sweat forming on his skin. She cried out, his name whispered at the end of a scream, and his plates slid open, his cock emerging coated in his own slickness already. He reached down to stroke his cock, moaning into Shepard as he pulled his tongue out of her and focused again on her clit. She came quickly, her cries a decrescendo as her thrusts slowed and her limbs shook. She gripped the headboard with both hands, slowly grinding against Garrus’s tongue, riding out her orgasm.

He continued stroking as she fell to his side with a satisfied sigh. “Want me to do that?” she asked breathlessly.

He took a breath as if to respond, but it caught in his throat. He nodded emphatically instead, and she grinned, manoeuvring down the bed. She ran the tip of her tongue up his shaft as she settled between his legs, and he shivered, his legs jolting reflexively. She grasped his cock as she enclosed her mouth around him, the intensity of the slick heat of her mouth making him gasp. Tension built in his lower stomach as she sucked, and his face tingled with the vacuum caused by blood rushing away from it. His breathing grew shallow as the tension overtook him, flowing out from his torso to his limbs, shaking with the tingling current coursing through him.

“Shepard,” he whispered, and couldn’t hear himself over the ringing in his ears.

She hummed inquisitively, eliciting a gasping groan from him.

“Spirits,” he hissed. “No, stop – “

She sat up immediately, her face wracked with concern. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I just don’t want to come yet,” he said, putting a hand to his forehead as he caught his breath.

The relief visibly lifted off her shoulders as she broke into a grin, sighing in relief. She crawled back up the bed, flopping on her side next to Garrus and clasping her hands on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek as he continued taking deep breaths, the pounding of blood in his ears slowly fading.

The world came back into focus as the apartment’s silence filled his ears. He lowered his hand from his forehead, glancing down at Shepard, who looked back up at home with a smile.

“You okay to keep going?” she asked quietly.

“Mm,” he growled. He leaned down to kiss her, gently placing a hand on her cheek. She covered his hand with her own, moaning happily as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

It didn’t take long for the overwhelming heat to hit him again, the touch of her skin on his first cool, then burning. Her fingers at his waist stroked gently, then gripped urgently, pulling him closer to her. His hand travelled down her body, finding his way to her clit, stroking with purpose. She pulled back from their kiss letting out a cry, gasping his name, and his subvocals responded with escalating thunder.

She rolled on top of him, pinning his arms down at the wrists and smirking. She quirked an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

“Please,” he whined, the rumbling of his voice giving way to whining neediness.

She rolled her hips forward and he felt her slick cunt slide against his cock, pulling away teasingly. He grasped desperately, reaching nothing but air as she kept his wrists pinned. “Shepard, please,” he said in a choked whisper as she kissed his neck, moving slowly down to his chest.

“I’m going to move my hands, but don’t move your arms yet,” she said, her hands caressing his arms as they moved down from his wrists. He nodded and swallowed hard as she reached underneath the bed and retrieved two long red strips of satin fabric.

“Can I?” she asked, holding them up, one in each hand. His voice appeared to have left him, so he settled on nodding again. Her smug grin at the familiarity of his loss of voice sent a jolt through his veins, the memory of association anticipating the next move.

She leaned forward, her breasts brushing his chest as she tied one end of a strip to the bed post. He flexed the fingers of his other hand, struggling to keep from touching her. She pulled back, tying the other end around his wrist.

“Too tight?” she asked conversationally.

“No,” he rasped.

She smiled, leaning down to kiss him deeply before turning her attention to the other arm. Satisfied with her work, she moved off him, reaching again underneath the bed to grab a bottle of lube. He closed his eyes, the darkness behind his eyelids rolling like waves as the pounding of his pulse sounded the crash in his ears. Her hand on his cock brought him back to the moment with a start, drawing a high-pitched strangled cry from his throat before he realised he was vocalising. Slow, long strokes became shorter and faster as his breaths did, dizziness burgeoning at the front of his forehead as his arms strained against the restraints.

“Sh- Shepard,” he stuttered as his back arched and legs shook uncontrollably. The muscles in his arms felt like strings pulled taut that would break with a single strum, a single touch from her.

She released him, though this didn’t relieve his tension. He panted, his body heaving with effort. He managed a glance at her, his mouth going dry at the sight of her watching him, loose hair falling in her face as she touched her clit, her lips parted as she gasped slightly at her own touch.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he whispered, his arms pulling desperately at the restraints.

Her mouth widened in a grin. “My thoughts exactly,” she said, her voice husky and low. She moved over him, holding a hand to his neck as she kissed him.

“Ready?” she asked, at the same time as he confirmed, “Ready.” She laughed in a small exhale before positioning him at her entrance and sliding down, humming in satisfaction. He thrust upward into her, his mouth falling open in ecstasy as he felt her tighten around him. He heard her moan distantly, as if he were underwater, the thrum in his ears keeping time with their thrusts. He pulled at the restraints and felt her intertwine her fingers with his.

He gripped her hands in his tightly as their speed increased. He could hear himself as if his voice was coming from someone else, each exhale a reedy whine, and Shepard’s voice rose in harmony with his. Her loud cries rapidly broke into soft decline, her steady rhythm suddenly erratic as her walls pulsed around his cock, tipping him over the edge after her. Tension escaped him with his release, his face numbing and ears ringing as his limbs grew heavy.

Shepard hummed as she collapsed next to him, fumbling to untie the restraint with one hand. Her arm dropped heavily as she succeeded in freeing one of his arms, pressing her face into his chest and draping her arm over him. He chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head and reaching over to untie the other restraint himself. Once his arms were free, he rested one hand on top of Shepard’s on his chest and curled the other around her. They held each other silently as they caught their breath.

Shepard eventually lifted her head, gently touching his wrists. “You okay?”

Garrus blinked drowsily. “Mm,” he hummed. The question clicked in his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good.”

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Mmhm,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He swayed slightly and dropped back to the bed. “Oof. Think I’ll just…stay here a bit longer.”

“Take all the time you need,” she said, returning the forehead kiss and standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

He smiled sluggishly as he watched her walk out of the room. He closed his eyes and wasn’t sure how much time passed when he was awoken by Shepard falling with a bounce onto the bed next to him, holding a plate of sliced fudge.

“Ta-da!” she pronounced, popping a piece into her mouth as she offered the plate to Garrus.

He sat up, grunting with the effort, and took a piece off the plate.

“Mm,” he said, licking his fingers. “Pretty good, actually.”

“I don’t appreciate your surprise at my confectionery prowess,” she said loftily.

He raised a brow and Shepard laughed, sliding into a recline and leaning back against the pillows. Garrus took another piece of fudge and leaned back next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder.

“Sufficiently cheered up?” she asked.

“Very,” he said, turning to face her. She turned with a radiant smile, resting her cheek on her hand on the pillow, and Garrus was sure he could feel her warmth on his face. He thought, not for the first time, that he’d happily spend any number of long, boring days at the Embassy just to come home to that smile, bright as the sun.

“Good,” she said. She leaned toward him, resting her forehead against his. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he murmured in response. He put his hand to her cheek, gently tilting her face upward toward his, and sank into the sunshine of her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at avelakjar!


End file.
